Forum:Just Another Idea..... Alternate Universe RP/Story?
Hey I was just thinking, alot of ppl have alot of ideas and characters that are somewat restricted by Canon, so I was wondering on making an RP or story...something like that, based in an alternate Halo Universe, where alot of our normal fanon charcters will still exist except in different roles, some of the weirder creations make sense, and the governments/alliances ect rnt the same, like a brute unsc alliance instead of with the elites, mayb a monarchy ruling Earth instead of under command of the UNSC, ect....just a compilation of ideas, u know.....Just Another GruntConverse 07:22, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :A Brute/UNSC alliance world sounds pretty interesting to me. Monarchies are pretty dated, though. I can't see one lasting that far into the future, especially with that much control. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:08, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Yea, prolly right wit the monarchy not working, but u understand, just a Halo Universe where all our fanon, and alot of canon have taken on different roles. E.G covenant basing their technology on the presecurors instead of forerunners, forerunners being wiped out by their sentinels gone rampant instead of flood, Spartans are hit squads in a broken human government, allready taken over by the Covenant, who'd because of their presecuror technology, no longer deem them blasphemy....None of these need to be use, but just think of the possibilities a RP in an alternate Universe could have, i was wondering if there was any1 else who might b interested by something like that User:Justanothergrunt Sounds really cool. If you would need help with it, just ask me. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-005 COM link 10:16, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Awesome! This makes cloning even sound possible, with the Precursor tech and all, so maybe Nogard even has his own small empire! Who knows though, maybe the Hydra destroyed the Flood? If this happens, alert me immediately! -- OK, here goes: *Brute/UNSC Alliance *Covenant with Precursor-esque tech *Forerunners killed by rogue sentinels *Flood absorbed into Hydra *Spartans are mercs *Humans, aside from rebels, are in the Covenant *Nogard has a mini-empire Anyone care to think anymore? I thought not, let's get to it! -- We should make it in a seperate wikia instead of this... --Kebath 'Holoree 01:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Make a separate wiki specifically for AU Halo fanfic? That sounds a bit extreme for an obscure genre. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:32, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Cool! Iv'e always wanted an RP to end like one of the alternate endings in RVB, where everyone got the shit fragged outta them, all heroes die, and the Ark blows the universe to bust.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:38, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Cool, awsome to see so many positive responses, mayb instead of Nogard having his own empire, as he was a presecuror creation their could be some kind of obscure sect within the covenant worshipping him as a god. Also if we make it an RP/ Story, I thought we could maybe have it run through the alternate version of the storyline from the 3 Halo games, Sparks and the Sentinels attack Reach, virtually doing what the covenant do in canon, then 117 goes insane, they find the ark and he tries to activate it to kill evry1, eventually he is stopped, 04 destroyed ect into Halo 2......either that or we can just have some massive RP where the covenant breaks down and, similar to BFA theirs a huge fight with innumerable teams, except mayb we can have this fight go across several planets instead of 1... Just Another GruntConverse 08:06, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Of course! why didn't I think of that? And because they worship Nogard, they are banned from the Covenant and thought of as heretics. But I don't think that it should be anything like anything else in canon or fanon, except in the little jokes. What I mean by that is like in the Star Wars: Infinities comics: They change up one thing, and write an entirely different story than what the movies show and then they have little jokes in reference to the movies (like in the Episode V alternate reality, Luke dies and while Leia is training to be a Jedi. She finds out that Darth Vader is her father and Han Solo screams "NO!" instead of Luke) -- :And I think we should call this RP "Halo: What If?". And how about we make a list of things to include so we don't forget or get confused. List Alternate Reality Ideas here *'Human stuff' **A Human Rebel-Brute Alliance is formed somewhere in the middle of this **At some point, the Human-Brute Alliance find the Espalca and Adajero, and have them join their war against the rest of the Covenant **Spartans are mercenaries in the Human Resistance Movement **Spartan 117 is now an insane murderous terrorist **Rebels run by Jacob Keyes *'Brute stuff' **Lokstok is the leader of the Brutes, and only Brute councilor, and secretly aids the Human Rebels *'Covenant stuff' **Covenant use Precursor-esque tech, and they no-longer believe it heresy to enslave the Humans since they're descendants of Forerunners, not Precursors **The Arbiter instead wears giant nigh indestructible robotic armour (and is a different Elite) **Humans, aside from rebels, have been totally absorbed into the Covenant **Lord Hood is a fanatical Covenant loyalist **Miranda Keyes ashamed of her father, works for the Covenant to hunt him down. *'Forerunner stuff' **Forerunners killed by their own machines gone rogue, who now roam the galaxy under the control of the rampant Monitors, who are under the control of the even crazier 343 Guilty Spark, to destroy all life *'Flood/Hydra stuff' **Either the Hydra completely absorbed the Flood, or the two found each other and destroyed themselves *'Other stuff' **Nogard is worshiped as a god by a rogue sect of the Covenant, now branded as heretics by the rest **The Bujkowe have achieved starship technology from the wrecked Forerunner constructs **The Kriger Laug were once at war with the Forerunners **A system with no star is controlled solely by the Utter Darkness **The Majorans use their planet as a sanctuary for the human rebels. **The Arctic IV Alliance devolved starship tech and took over the system they are in Prepare to have everything you know as true to be shattered into a billion pieces! BAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -- :Please add your twisted ideas to the list. -- Should we put at the bottom of characters involved, under Trivia or Alternate timeline...or something like that, just a few sentences of background 2 explain their role?Just Another GruntConverse 04:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) OK, who put up "Bovine canons are the main arment of the UNSC forces" and "Evil UNSC attacks non-genocidal Covenant"? Can we be a little real (although, bovine cannons would be good for a Halo spoof) and in the same idea stream. He already said the UNSC were mostly taken over by the Covenant. But, anyways, I think this is shaping up nicely. I love "what if?" stories. -- :I put up the Evil UNSC one. I didn't realize you weren't looking for whole alternate universe ideas. My apologizes. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I put Bovine Canons becaue i always wanted my soldiers to fire COWS --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) It's OK Dragonclaws, sorry if I snapped. But you were partially right, the Covenant aren't out to kill all humans. Only the rebels. And Demakhis, perhaps you could make a Halo spoof, where they did fire cows. "Cortana, fire the cows now!" LOL -- Kewlos, looks like we've got heaps of ideas, and heaps of ppl who like those ideas...when should we start making it?Just Another GruntConverse 07:05, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I know I'm new to the discussion, but I really need to give my Amalgam a field test. Them, and I haven't used my Ithlid yet. You may yet be surprised at how many ideas I have bottled up in my tiny head. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:57, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hey...ok...so, me with LOMI's help will open the RP soon.... Just Another GruntConverse 07:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RP created The Alternate Universe RP has been created. Find it at Halo: What If? -- New wiki proposal Thanks for your request at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Halofanontf . I don't think this is something that requires a separate wiki, as it IS Halo fanon, and this wiki has an infinite amount of space. I would simply suggest making a new category for this alternate universe, with its own portal pages linked from the main page, and perhaps a template for the top of the story pages identifying it as taking place in an AU. If the HaloFanon community supports it, we could conceivably create a new namespace for the AU, but I think that's unnecessarily complicated, and there's questions of the separate articles showing up in article counts and search results. Also, we don't want to create a precedent where every potential AU must have its own namespace -- we can only create three custom namespaces per wiki. Let me know if there's anything else you need! — Catherine (talk) 23:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alternate Universe Category: Yes or No? Well I'll be, I was just about to ask what we should do about that. So, what do you people say about this. I personally believe it to be a good idea, since adding information about the AU to our already existing pages would be a pain. What do you say? Yes *As stated above -- *Just Another GruntConverse 04:29, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Neutral No Comments *Would u guys agree with this? Category name: What if? and with the characters: SPARTAN 117 (WI?) or would it be easier if at the bottom of the page, like above the trivia section i see some characters have, have an Alternate Universe section, describing them in the What if thing? (Personally I'd rather go with the bottom 1.....)... but you guys had better decide...Just Another GruntConverse 04:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :You know, that might be a better idea. I think I'll do that until we decide on this. --